


call it puppy love

by Anonymous



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Knotting, M/M, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Power Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Soobin is not obsessed. Absolutely not.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 58
Kudos: 803
Collections: Anonymous





	call it puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Soobin, Taehyun, Beomgyu and Hueningkai are the same age. Yeonjun is one year older.

Soobin is not obsessed. Absolutely not.

From the other side of the cafeteria, he watches as Yeonjun laughs, his cute nose scrunching up. He is wearing a fashionable outfit today – like every day – and though Soobin doesn’t understand much about fashion, it just looks beautiful on Yeonjun. _Cute_. Especially with his newly dyed blue hair.

“At least close your mouth if you’re going to keep staring.” Taehyun says, not even looking up from his notebook. Hueningkai, who was on the verge of sleep, blinks his eyes wide open, looking around.

Soobin immediately looks down, his cheeks warming up with a guilty blush. “Yeonjun-seonbaenim dyed his hair blue, did you see?”

Taehyun just stares at him. Yeah, like everyone and their mother weren’t talking about it already.

“I just thought it suited him, is all.” Soobin murmured, nervously rubbing his nape.

“Right.” Taehyun sighs, leaning over the table, closer to his fellow freshman, lowering his voice. “Look, Binnie, I know you’re a sweet guy who has not a single bad bone in his overly tall body, but most people don’t know you like I do, and they’ll just see an alpha being creepy over a popular omega.”

Now Soobin’s face is bright red, his expression like a deer caught in the headlights.

Taehyun winces. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad…”

“No, no, it’s better this way.” Soobin shakes his head, still embarrassed. “I’d die if Yeonjun-seonbae noticed.”

Hueningkai lays a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“How’s your essay for Professor Jung coming along?” He asks, diverting the topic completely, which Soobin is deeply grateful for.

<strike>+x+</strike>

It happened on his first day at SNU.

He was a little bit lost, staring wide eyed at his surroundings, busy students walking past by him in a rush. He looked at the printed paper in his hand, trying to make sense of the map that’d lead him to his first class of the day.

“Can I help you?”

Before he could see, he _smelled_. Like any other alpha, Soobin was guided by his sense of smell, especially when meeting new people, and it went into overdrive, enveloped by the indescribable scent of the omega in front of him. It was sweet, but not overly so, and so entrancing to his senses that he salivated.

And when he saw, he just _knew_. Not ever, in his nineteen years of life, had Soobin properly fallen in love with someone, but right there, right then, he did. He didn’t even believe in love at first sight, but it _happened_.

The boy in front of his smiled sweetly, but his sharp eyes told another story. “Hm?”

“Y-y-yes.” Soobin stood straight like he was in the military, unable to stop his own alpha posturing. He was like a bird, fluffing up his feathers in front of a potential mate. “Could you point me to building B?”

The omega barked out a laugh, his nose scrunching up. It did things to Soobin’s heart. “You’re just in luck, it’s the one right behind you.”

Soobin turned his head around, staring at said building, feeling like an even bigger idiot. “Oh. Yeah, that’s, uh, lucky.” Way to go, Soobin. So articulated.

“You’re a freshman, right?” At Soobin’s nod, the omega continued, “Hm, then you’re my hoobae.”

For a second, Soobin stared incredulously at the baby face in front of him, then he hurriedly bowed. “I’m so sorry, seonbaenim! Thank you so much for your help.”

The omega looked amused. “You’re cute.”

Soobin stood straight up again, his eyes as big as saucers, his heart beating rabbit fast.

The senior smiled at him again, his tongue poking out between his teeth cheekily. “You better hurry not to be late, hoobae. See you around.”

“See you…” He watched as the omega turned around, an unpleasant feeling in his stomach to see him go.

Soobin stared at the nape of his neck as the omega slowly walked away, wishing he could claim him right then and there. To be thinking of mating someone he only just met, he must be going crazy, Soobin thought, rubbing his hand over his face.

Later, he would discover that the seonbae he had talked to was none other than Choi Yeonjun, a second year Music major, quite possibly one of the most popular male omegas in the campus.

And Soobin was far from being his only admirer, something he acknowledged with bitter jealously, seeing alphas flock to Yeonjun like idiotic puppies – Soobin was self-aware enough to know he fit into said category like a glove.

But could he blame them? Yeonjun was beautiful, confident and friendly, a true social butterfly; so smart and talented, his academic achievements widely known, and he smelled absolutely _perfect_ (though “He just smells like omega? Sweet and stuff?” was what Taehyun, a fellow alpha he befriended, said when Soobin voiced his opinion).

He hasn’t talked to Yeonjun again after that, but he saw him almost every day, at the cafeteria and the library, surrounded by other students, hanging out around campus.

Soobin just wished he could have the omega’s attention focused on himself again.

<strike>+x+</strike>

It’s his first party as a university student, and possibly his last, he thinks, if all parties are like this.

Taehyun was invited by another freshman by the name of Beomgyu to this party at the penthouse of one of the (ridiculously rich) upperclassman. Taehyun in turn invited Soobin and Hueningkai.

The huge apartment is packed, people talking and drinking and smoking, loud music blasting and low lights making it hard to recognize anyone. Soobin is currently seated on a sofa (which he had to circle around like a hawk until someone got up so he could _finally_ seat), a beer can in his hand, nursing it and trying not to look too bothered by all the smoke. He hates cigarettes, and weed also smells awful in his opinion.

He also doesn’t really know anyone. Taehyun disappeared some time ago with Beomgyu; and Hueningkai, who didn’t have any experience with alcohol, got plastered after just two drinks.

Apparently, Hueningkai is a clingy drunk.

“Soobinnie…” The young omega whispers, giggling immediately after. He is perched on the arm of the sofa, his tall body curled around Soobin with his arms thrown around his shoulders. He makes a move to grab Soobin’s beer, and Soobin switches hands to put it out of his reach. “I want another drink!”

Soobin sighs. “Kai, you already had enough.”

“Noooo...” The omega whines, trying to appeal to him with his cute face. Despite his irritation, Soobin smiles at his antics. “I’m thirsty!”

Knowing this conversation will go on and on if he doesn’t relent, he gets up, helping Hueningkai find a comfortable position in the sofa. “I’ll go in the kitchen get you some water; don’t move, okay?”

“Mmkay.” The omega agrees, his eyelids heavy. He’ll probably be passed out by the time Soobin returns.

Soobin then weaves through the mass of people in the living room, thankful for his height that makes the process a little bit easier. He reaches the kitchen, more brightly lit, and with fewer people. There’s a trio of girls mixing drinks on the kitchen island, and a guy scavenging the cabinets for snacks, so Soobin doesn’t have any trouble getting a bottle of water from the refrigerator. He supposes a little bit of sugar would also help Hueningkai, so he looks around for a candy bar or something.

He’s so focused in his quest he doesn’t notice someone approaching him, looking over his shoulder. “I really want some gummy bears. Do you think there’s any in there?”

Immediately Soobin freezes, every nerve on his body on high alert. He knows that voice, and in that moment the delicious scent of the omega reaches him.

He turns around slowly, his body temperature increasing when he realizes just how close Yeonjun is. The omega turns his gaze away from the cabinet and to Soobin, his cat eyes seeming to look right into him.

“I…” He begins, thoughts all scrambled around. “I haven’t seen any, sorry, Yeonjun-seonbaenim.”

“Hm…” The older cocks his hips and leans against the kitchen island. “It seems you know my name but I don’t know yours, hoobae. That’s not fair, don’t you think so?”

Soobin blushes, bowing slightly. “It’s Choi Soobin.”

Yeonjun chuckles. “It suits you.”

The alpha doesn’t really know what he means by that.

“C’mon, I know where hyung hides his candy.” Yeonjun walks to a door, which he opens to what Soobin, following right behind him, can see is the pantry. He bends over to get one small pack of gummy bears located on one of the lower shelves, and Soobin keeps his eyes straight with all of his willpower. “What do you want?”

Soobin then has to look down, and he does his best to stare as little as possible at the tight jeans hugging Yeonjun’s ass, or the way his flowy shirt rode up to show a bit of the skin of his lower back.

Soobin wants to bite it.

“The chocolate bar, please.” Is what he actually says, thankfully.

Yeonjun straightens up, and turns around to pass him the candy, their fingers touching briefly, which makes Soobin startle. The omega notices, if the way he smirks is any indication.

“You better get this to your omega friend.” Yeonjun says, pointing to the chocolate, and Soobin is surprised he even knew about Hueningkai’s state. Had he seen them at the party? He recognized him? The alpha’s heart beats faster at the implications.

“Yeah.” He clutches the candy and the water bottle. “Yeonjun-seonbae, thanks for your help again.”

“Anytime.” He smiles, opening the pack in his hands and popping a gummy bear into his mouth. They stare at each other for a long moment, Yeonjun’s smile widening as he chews.

Finally, Soobin realizes the staring contest is getting a little awkward, and turns away after another quick bow.

His mind is still reeling from his interaction with Yeonjun when he goes back to Hueningkai, finding him indeed sleeping, but surprisingly Taehyun is with him.

“Hey,” Says Soobin over the loud music still blasting. “Where’s Beomgyu?”

“He’s calling a taxi; we’re taking Kai to the dorm.” He looks concerned but amused at the omega’s state. “Poor kid really went down after just two drinks.”

Soobin smiles too. “Here.” He gives Taehyun the water, and shows the candy bar. “We better wake him up and give him these.”

They do so, and by the time Beomgyu appears to tell them the taxi is waiting, Hueningkai is awake, if not completely in his right mind. He clings to Soobin like a baby koala.

“You coming with us?” Taehyun asks.

Soobin thinks briefly of Yeonjun, but he hasn’t seen him again after that time in the kitchen, and he doesn’t want to stay at the party after all his friends are gone. “Yeah, let’s go.”

He basically drags Hueningkai into the elevator, and with Taehyun and Beomgyu’s help, puts him into the taxi. The three of them get into the backseat, leaving Soobin to get in the passenger seat.

He’s ready to do just that, but when he turns to go around the car, he sees Yeonjun standing alone by the building’s entrance, looking down the street.

Without even thinking, he leans down to talk to his friends through the half-opened window. “You guys okay to take Kai home?”

“What? You’re not coming anymore?” Taehyun asks, puzzled at his abrupt change of plans.

“Yeah, I just…remembered something.” He says sheepishly.

Taehyun is the picture of confusion, but Beomgyu just smiles at him.

“We’re fine to take him home, don’t worry.” The beta says.

“Thanks, guys. Goodnight!”

He hurriedly backs away from the taxi, afraid Yeonjun would’ve left already, but apparently, he didn’t need to fear – the older is now staring at him, that same amused look in his eyes as Soobin approaches him.

“Yeonjun-seonbae.” Soobin says as he’s just close enough. “You’re leaving too?”

“Yeah.” He looks briefly at the street behind Soobin. “It seems you missed your ride.”

Indeed, the car with his friends is already turning around the corner.

“I wanted to see if you’re okay. I can call you a cab?”

Yeonjun smiles, his eyes narrowing. Soobin’s heart starts beating like crazy when he raises his hand, pinching Soobin’s cheek and pulling slightly.

“You’re so cute.” His tone doesn’t indicate anything – Soobin doesn’t know if he’s making fun of him, or genuinely praising him. He can’t help blushing or, when Yeonjun’s hand doesn’t leave his face, turning his nose closer to the omega’s pulse point, where his scent is stronger. “But I already called a cab, puppy.”

Puppy.

_Puppy_.

An accurate depiction of Soobin’s brain would be the critical error blue screen of death.

“You can come with me if you want to, though.” Yeonjun smiles, deceptively innocent. “My room at the dorm is a single.”

<strike>+x+</strike>

Soobin is sweating, and he’s aware his hands are clammy and cold, so he discreetly rubs them over his jeans as Yeonjun opens the door to his dorm.

Yeonjun enters first, taking off his coat and toeing off his shoes. Soobin does the same.

“Excuse me.” He says, politely, as he enters the omega’s dorm. His heart is beating like a drum in his ears.

The room is small but tastefully decorated, as expected from Yeonjun’s aesthetic sense as seen from his clothes – but the best part, _definitely_, in Soobin’s opinion, is that the whole place just smells like _Yeonjun_. He fidgets a little, being surrounded by the omega’s scent is a little bit overwhelming, and he realizes with embarrassment that he already feels way too pent up and excited.

“Let me give you a tour, shall I?” Yeonjun says, turning to him with that knowing smirk of his. “That’s the bathroom,” he gestures to a closed door, “that’s my closet, my desk, and this is my bed.” He finishes, throwing himself on said piece of furniture.

The bed is covered by a fluffy navy-blue comforter, and Yeonjun looks like a painting lounging there. Without realizing he’s doing it, Soobin takes a step closer.

“What kind of music do you like, Soobin?” Yeonjun continues talking, turning on his belly and reaching for the wireless speaker on his nightstand. It starts playing a low bass melody. “I’ve been really into this foreign artist…”

“Seonbae.”

At this point, Soobin’s whole mind feels a little dizzy, like he’s not thinking right anymore. That must be true, because he doesn’t know how he ended up hovering over Yeonjun on the bed, his hands bracketing Yeonjun’s head.

Yeonjun turns his head to look over his shoulder. His gaze is scorching. “Hm?”

Soobin lowers himself, covering Yeonjun’s body completely, their forms melded together. “_Please_.”

Yeonjun squirms into place, like he’s trying to find a more comfortable position underneath the alpha’s body, and the friction extricates a sob from Soobin’s throat, his hips giving an aborted movement, _humping_ Yeonjun’s ass.

Yeonjun’s hand reaches back, threading though Soobin’s hair and gripping it.

“You want to fuck me, Soobinnie?”

Soobin moans just hearing such a vulgar thing coming out of Yeonjun’s pouty lips. His cheeks are burning with a fierce blush, so he hides his face on Yeonjun’s neck, inhaling his sweet, sweet scent.

Yeonjun tugs on his hair meanly. “You really are just a big, dumb puppy, aren’t you?”

Soobin wishes he had enough pride to say that didn’t make his cock even harder.

“Wanna put my knot in you...” He whispers, cock pressed to Yeonjun’s ass, only separated by their clothing.

He feels Yeonjun shiver under him. “Get off of me.”

Soobin backs away, eyes wide. “S-seonbae, what, I’m sorry—”

Yeonjun manhandles him so he’s lying down, the omega straddling him.

The older doesn’t waste any time in unbuttoning Soobin’s pants, and lowering his boxers just enough so his cock springs out of its confines.

Yeonjun wraps his hand around the base – barely. “I knew you’d be big.” He says, lips close to the head of his full, flushed cock. Soobin moans brokenly as Yeonjun gives it a kitten lick. “Your knot must be so thick, puppy. Do you think it’ll fit?”

Soobin moans louder as Yeonjun’s mouth envelops his cockhead, his hands gripping into fists, trying to control himself and not thrust into the omega’s throat.

Yeonjun bobs his head, going as far down as half the length, then swirling his tongue around the frenulum again and again. Soobin feels like he couldn’t be more turned on, but he’s proven wrong when he hears the zipper of Yeonjun opening his own jeans, and looks down to see the omega reaching back inside his underwear, preparing himself.

He can smell Yeonjun’s _slick_, he realizes, and without realizing what he's doing, he’s thrusting upwards, chocking the omega with his cock.

“Yeonjun-seonbae! I’m so sorry!” He raises himself on his elbow, reaching for the omega who’s pulling off of him, gasping for air.

“It’s fine.” Yeonjun says, voice rough, batting away his hand. He raises himself on his knees, and somehow manages to gracefully strip out of his pants and underwear.

He keeps his shirt on as he hovers over Soobin’s stomach, reaching back and lining the alpha’s cock with his wet hole. Soobin can only grip Yeonjun’s thighs as he lowers himself on his cock, throwing his head back and moaning deeply.

“_Fuck_.” Yeonjun moans as he bottoms out, ass cheeks touching Soobin’s hips. “It’s so big, Soobin.”

Soobin feels like he’s in a fever dream as he watches the omega riding him, skin glistening with sweat as he goes up and down, faster and faster.

Yeonjun leans down, placing both hands on Soobin’s chest, his eyes closed, his slack mouth keeps letting out moans as he chases his pleasure. Soobin watches, enraptured, as Yeonjun tenses, spine bowing as he comes all over his shirt.

As the omega goes slack with his orgasm, Soobin feels like he can’t wait anymore, or he’ll go crazy. He rolls them over, now leaning over Yeonjun’s spread legs, cock still inside.

The omega watches lazily as he takes off his shirt, damp with sweat, and only encourages him when he starts thrusting again. “Yeah, like that, alpha.”

A shiver runs down Soobin’s spine as he starts thrusting harder, hips powerfully pistoning in and out. Now instead of dominating, Yeonjun is soft as a kitten, opening his legs wider, throwing his arms around Soobin’s shoulders, moaning sweetly as his cock gets hard again.

Soon enough, his knot starts growing, first pushing in and out of Yeonjun, making the omega groan loudly as it forces his rim wider at every thrust.

“Yeonjun-seonbae, I’m gonna…” Soobin says though gritted teeth, as his knot expands so that it’s stuck inside Yeonjun, and he can only hump it in, _in_.

His head is spinning as he buries his face in Yeonjun’s neck, knot completely full as he comes inside the omega, wishing more than anything that he could bite the scent gland underneath his nose and mate him. He settles for sucking a hickey way too close to it, what makes Yeonjun shake in his arms and come again.

<strike>+x+</strike>

They fell asleep like that, stuck together by the knot. Soobin vaguely remembers being half asleep as Yeonjun pushed him off when the knot went down, rolling off so he wasn’t crushed beneath the alpha anymore. Soobin curled around the omega, spooning him, as they fell asleep again.

Now he wakes up, the morning light flooding the room through the half-opened window drapes.

He’s alone.

He sits up, looking around for Yeonjun, but the omega is nowhere to be found. He gets up, buttoning up his jeans – which were embarrassingly down to knees when he woke up, only his boxers in place – and looks into the bathroom to confirm that Yeonjun really left. He feels like there’s something squeezing his chest.

That’s when he sees a note on the nightstand.

“Had class at 9am. Feel free to take a shower ;)

See you, puppy.

-Y”

He feels a little better – he blushes as he reads the pet name – but still worries that Yeonjun’s note is way too casual. Maybe he really just wanted a one-night stand, and Soobin is the fool thinking about bite marks and bonding ceremonies.

The pen Yeonjun used to write is right there beside the note, and in an impulse, Soobin grabs it and writes his phone number under Yeonjun’s signature. He stares at it for a minute, considers throwing it away, but ultimately decides to leave it.

He also decides to take Yeonjun’s offer and shower, because he does reek of sex. He smells Yeonjun’s bodywash, but it’s not the same as his scent, unfortunately.

His clothes are a lost cause, and it feels quite awful to wear them again after taking a shower, but he has no choice. He thinks he’d fit in some of Yeonjun’s oversized t-shirts, but it’s not like he offered.

He covers his wrinkled shirt with his coat, and takes a deep breath before opening the door. He sticks his head outside, relaxing when he doesn’t see anyone to gawk at him going out of Yeonjun’s room, and keeps his head down as he quickly walks to the elevator.

As the elevator door closes, he covers his eyes, realizing this is what they call the walk of shame.

<strike>+x+</strike>

He goes back to his dorm to change clothes before he hurries to his first class of the day.

At lunch, he meets Taehyun and an obviously hangover Hueningkai at the cafeteria.

He tries to act casual as he sits down next to them, carefully eating a bite of his stew, while Taehyun’s laser eyes try to look into his brain.

“So…” The other alpha starts as Soobin chews for way too long. “Where did you go last night after you ditched us?”

Soobin puts a mouthful of rice in his mouth to delay his answer. For some reason, he doesn’t want to talk about hooking up with Yeonjun. He thinks his friends wouldn’t believe him anyway. Younger, shy Soobin and popular seonbae Yeonjun? It doesn’t make sense even in his head.

“I met with a friend, then went home.” He says quickly. It’s not completely a lie? Whatever. Taehyun frowns, looking like he’s ready to question him, so Soobin turns to Hueningkai. “How are you feeling, Kai?”

The omega groans, looking a little pale as he pokes at his food. “Like shit.” He looks embarrassed next as he turns his gaze to Soobin. “I’m sorry, Binnie, for being a burden to you.”

Soobin smiles at him. “Don’t worry, Kai, happens to everyone. Just be more careful next time with your drinks.”

Hueningkai makes a face. “I’m not drinking ever again.”

Soobin and Taehyun laugh at his conviction, knowing these promises only last while one’s hangover.

They talk and eat, then get up to go together to their next classes.

Just as they walk outside, Soobin comes face to face with Yeonjun.

“Hey.” The omega smiles. The group he’s with look curiously at Soobin.

“H-hi, Yeonjun-seonbaenim.” Soobin answers, inclining his head a little.

Yeonjun comes closer, briefly touching the collar of Soobin’s shirt. “I think you can call me hyung, Soobin-ah. Don’t you think so?”

Soobin feels like swooning on the spot. “Yes, sure! Yeonjun-hyung.”

Yeonjun’s smile widens at his blabbering, and suddenly, for some reason, Soobin remembers him gasping as he came all over himself while riding him last night. His whole face probably resembles a tomato.

“You look a bit hot there, Soobin-ah.” Yeonjun teases, laughing cutely – he’s doing the nose scrunch thing that makes Soobin weak. “It was nice seeing you. Bye, bye!”

He leaves, his friends following him. Soobin remains rooted on the spot, and as he turns to Taehyun and Hueningkai, both have identical shocked expressions on their faces.

“What…” Taehyun begins. “What the hell just happened?”

-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of maybe writing a second chapter, leave a comment/kudo if you'd like it ♥


End file.
